implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Antayov (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = December 30, 2015 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 50 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m305 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 115 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Antayov is a 2015 Margovyan historical drama and conspiracy thriller film directed by , written by , and starring Maryanov as . It depicts the days leading up to Antayov's assassination and the discovery of the alleged plot mastermind through the eyes of a Yobatav police detective, played by . The film became embroiled in controversy. Upon Antayov's theatrical release, major Margovyan newspapers ran editorials accusing Maryanov and Pankavuranov of taking liberties with history, including the film's implication that then-Senator and future President of was responsible for an internal to move herself closer to the presidency, Antayov's assassination being one such consequence of said power play, and that the assassination may have been part of the notorious . Despite a slow start in the box office, the film eventually grossed over 300 million margots worldwide. The film was nominated for numerous awards and won awards for Best Director, Best Cinematography, and Best Screenplay. It is Godofredo Mariano's most successful production behind . Plot On the night of November 17, 1981, ( ) and ( ) are driving through Yobatav, Province when their car comes under fire from an unknown source. The attack seriously wounds both Sikhovich and Antayov, and Antayov succumbs to his death from a gunshot in the head in the early hours of November 18. A year and seven months before the assassination, Antayov and Sikhovich celebrate having won a third consecutive term as vice president and president of Margovya respectively. Politicians from all over Margovya congregate in the Margovyan Palace to celebrate the duo's latest electoral triumph, and even politicians from their rival Federalist Party such as ( ) arrive to congratulate the two of them. After extricating themselves from their fellow politicians, Sikhovich is met by a mysterious blonde woman who asks him whether the deal is still on. Sikhovich hastily replies in the affirmative and tries to get away, but the woman asks him whether Antayov is still with the program. Sikhovich promises to look into the matter before making more excuses to get away. At a private luncheon between fellow members of the Activist Party, Sikhovich reveals that the time has come for Margovya to forge its own destiny away from the influence of the two superpowers, the and the , and that perhaps it was time for a reconciliation between the Activist and Federalist Parties and the Socialist Party, which has been ostracized during Sikhovich's term. Senator Bulshitova is visited at her home by the same blonde woman who intercepted Sikhovich and is offered a deal: in exchange for becoming the next president of Margovya, Bulshitova will arrange a "special favor" for Sikhovich. In the early hours of November 17, 1981, on his way to attending a Congressional meeting, Antayov overhears Bulshitova discussing a plot to kill President Sikhovich by riddling the presidential limousine with bullets during the drive to Yobatav. Antayov first confides to his wife ( ) about the plot, and then Antayov manages to get himself to ride in Sikhovich's car during the motorcade with the intention of informing the president of the plot against his life. Unfortunately for Antayov, he is not given the opportunity to tell Sikhovich before the car comes under attack from an unknown assassin. Detective Vilyam Niederlechner ( ) is assigned to the case alongside his partner, Detective Ilya Khristov ( ). Niederlechner discovers a rifle abandoned near the site of the shooting, and rudimentary ballistic forensics confirms that the rifle is the weapon used to attack Antayov and Sikhovich. In the aftermath of Antayov's assassination, Minister of Defense Illarion Vasserman ( ) promises swift action against Antayov's killers through the Margovyan National Police, although in Yobatav, only Niederlechner himself seems to be truly interested in solving the case. A man named Ravil Lesenko ( ) turns himself in and declares that he is Antayov's killer. With seemingly rock-solid evidence to back up his claims, Lesenko is paraded by the MNP as Antayov's assassin; the Director-General of the MNP himself, Radoslav Ivanovsky ( ) declares the case closed. Niederlechner, however, is not convinced and decides to talk to Lesenko himself. Niederlechner discovers inconsistencies between Lesenko's story and the facts of the assassination which reveals that Lesenko couldn't possibly be the assassin. Further conversations between Niederlechner and Lesenko also reveal that Lesenko has actually been paid by someone called "the German" to confess to the assassination. The police have no choice but to release Lesenko and reopen the investigation but Niederlechner is ordered not to further interfere with the investigation. Niederlechner gets in touch with the now-free Lesenko to learn more about the mysterious "German". During one such meeting, though, Lesenko is fatally wounded by motorcycle-riding gunmen but not before he gives Niederlechner enough information to narrow down "the German's" true identity. Niederlechner tries to get Khristov to help him further investigate "the German", but Khristov refuses and declares that he longer wants to be Niederlechner's partner. Undaunted, Niederlechner picks up a new partner in rookie detective Tomoyuki Okamoto ( ) and conducts surveillance on prominent businesswoman Juliana Wegshorst ( ), "the German" according to the late Ravil Lesenko and the blonde woman in contact with both Sikhovich and Bulshitova. Niederlechner and Okamoto watch as Wegshorst meets with an unknown man ( ) and passes him a wad of cash under the table. The two detectives follow the mystery man and, after a brief firefight, manages to corner him. The man tells Niederlechner that Susana Bulshitova was responsible for the assassination before jumping to his death. This prompts Niederlechner to start an investigation into Bulshitova but once again he is ordered to stand down by the Director-General or else. Okamoto suddenly resigns from the police and goes to Japan, never to return. Then, just as Niederlechner considers going after Bulshitova alone, he is invited by Lyudmila Petrova, Antayov's wife, for a private discussion. Lyudmila reveals to Niederlechner what Antayov found out in the hours before his assassination: Bulshitova was indeed behind the plot, but the intended victim should have been the president, Vladislav Sikhovich. Lyudmila also reveals that Bulshitova was not acting alone; the assassination plot had been approved by the United States of America, who was operating in South America setting up right-wing governments and dictatorships to counter the growing influence of socialism and communism in the continent under . Following the election of Socialist president back in the 1960s, America initiated the Margovyan segment of Operation Condor by promising support to Vladislav Sikhovich and other Activist and Federalist politicians to ensure that another Socialist candidate is not elected president for the duration of the Cold War. However, when Sikhovich began to stray away from the Operation Condor line, the decision was taken to eliminate him through a trustworthy accomplice (in this case Bulshitova), leaving either Antayov or Bulshitova to take over Margovya and continue Operation Condor. Unfortunately, Antayov was killed instead of Sikhovich, but the Americans don't care as Bulshitova, who is in their pockets, looks to be the frontrunner to win the coming vice presidential conclave. Following Lyudmila's advice, Niederlechner drops his investigation into Bulshitova and watches quietly as she gets elected vice president and eventually president. Niederlechner's friends in the MNP welcome him back into the fold, and even Ilya Khristov returns to become his detective partner again. But through Bulshitova's two terms as president and eventually dictator of Margovya, Niederlechner knows that the price he has paid for his silence is his morals. Cast * as * as * as * as * as * as Detective Vilyam Niederlechner * as Detective Ilya Khristov * as Illarion Vasserman, Minister of Defense * as Radoslav Ivanovsky, Director-General of the Margovyan National Police * as Tomoyuki Okamoto * as Ravil Lesenko, the fake assassin * as the Assassin * as Juliana Wegshorst Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)